percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 17
Joseph Mierek XVII Double Rematch Dan headed for the exit and the rest of the team soon followed. I stayed behind and knelt beside the spring of crystal clear water. I rummaged in my backpack and pulled out an empty water bottle. I dipped it into the spring and waited for it to fill. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be coming back here and even if it wasn't much the water could still heal Dan alittle. Once it filled I stowed it in my pack and rushed to catch up with the others. The others were standing at the entrance of the cave, weapons drawn. I grabbed a pair of binoculars out of my pack, and my jaw dropped. About a mile from the shore were two sea serpents... the same ones that attacked our giant turtle. Riding on their heads were a couple of Burning Sun members. I passed them around when Nolan inhailed sharply. "What's wrong Nolan?" I asked. "Those guys were back at Notre Dame!" He exclaimed. "I got in a fight with them but they... uh got away." He was definitely lying but I wasn't really conserned about that. The serpents were moving closer with the Burning Sun members holding makeshift reins to control them. "Alright," Jared said. "What's the plan?" "We can't let them know about the spring." Dan said. "Joe, El, can you two head out there and slow them down?" "Yep, try to keep up El." I joked. I shot into the air and started flying out towards them. El rode the waves behind me. We were almost there when a flash of gold ran past us. We stopped and watched as the gold figure ran all over the monsters. "What the heck is that?" El asked. "I think... it's Nolan." I responded. We watched in awe as Nolan attacked the monsters. "Come on!" I shouted. "He can't take them both on at the same time." As I said it one of the figures on top smacked Nolan and he fell into the water. "Oh crap." I screamed and we moved as fast as we could to get to Nolan. The serpents and riders seemed to be toying with him making waves to knock him around. "Grab Nolan!" I yelled. "I got the serpents." El looked liked she wanted to argue but she shut her mouth and used the water move Nolan closer to her. She then caused the water to become firm and Nolan was able to stand up. "El, Nolan get back to the shore." I shouted. "Joe I have score to settle with these guys!" Nolan shouted back. I raised my hand and thunder rumbled over head. Nolan and El looked at where they were and traveled as fast as they could back to the main land. Once they were safely on dry ground I faced the Burning Sun members. "Well, well, well if it isn't the imfamous son of Zeus, Joseph Mierek." The guy said. "Hmm," The girl mused. "I thought he'd be more handsome." My face must've been redder than Hepheastus's beard because the girl began to laugh. Thunder boomed over head and she shut up. "Well they were right about his temper." She said. I took a breath and calmed my nerves. I told Angel to stay back on shore... that was a mistake. "So..." I started. "You two seem to know alot about me yet I know nothing about you." The guy straightened and cleared his throat. "My name is Silver and this lovely lady is my sister Diane." "Siblings?" I asked. "Who is your godly parent?" Silver scowled at me he looked ready to attack but his sister held back. "That is none of your concern Mierek... but we will tell you our father knows your leader Daniel Redson fairly well." "What are you-" I began when suddenly Silver's serpent shot a jet of water at me... I didn't even know they could do that! I barely had time to dodge before Diane's serpent tried to bite me in half. Apparently serpents aren't big on patience. The sibling's managed to get the their serpents under control. I pulled out Changing Storm and took aim at Silver's serpent. Lightning shot from the end of my staff and connected with the serpent. The serpent screamed in pain and dived into the water. One good thing about sea serpents they are big babies when it comes to pain. Silver almost fell into the water but at the last minute he pulled a string on his back pack it turned into a jet pack. Diane's serpent rose out of the water behind me and again tried to bite me. I flew into the air and then dove straigh at Diane. But she simply raised her hand and I hit an invisible wall. Silver took that opportunity to take a swipe at my head. Suddenly I found my self re-enacting a sence from The Matrix. Diane hit me with another invisable force and I tried to stay aloft as her serpent moved in and tried to bite me ''again. ''(Seriously do I look like a chew toy?) I was out numbered and the rest of my team was too far away to do much. I needed help and there was only thing or things I could think of to help me. I raised my head up to the sky and let out an ear splitting call. For a second everything was calm the siblings were too shocked or dazed to move. A split second latter all Hades broke loose. Storm spirits poured out of the sky by the dozens they swarmed Silver, Diane, and the serpent. After a few moments the serpent dived beneath the waves leaving Diane somehow levitating in the air. Silver had pulled out two swords and was doing his best to hold of the swarm but it was too much for him he sheathed his swords and grabbed Diane. "Next time Mierek!" He shouted over the chaos. With that his jet pack went super sonic and they flew off with the storm spirits trying to follow them. Once they were out of sight I started flying back to shore but it was getting harder and harder to stay aloft. Twenty yards from the shore line I blacked out and fell into the surf. Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865